


From Spain with Love!

by justj235



Series: From Spain with Love. [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Sergio ramos - Fandom, Seriker - Fandom, Tennis RPF, iker casillas - Fandom, rafael nadal - Fandom, real madrid
Genre: Brother/Sister - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Other, real madrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justj235/pseuds/justj235
Summary: Isabella Ramos Garcia is a 5'11 woman born in Seville, Spain. Currently living in Madrid with her older by two years brother Sergio Ramos Garcia.  A Right back in defence for Real Madrid and the Spain National Team.Follow the crushes, love and sibling bonds of this story.





	1. Chapter 1: The Ramos’s (An Introduction)

Meet Isabella Ramos Garcia, 24 years old from Seville, Spain. Her eldest brother Rene’ 32 years old also the Agent of the second eldest brother Sergio. He’s the 26 year old defender and captain of the Real Madrid squad and the mighty La Roja. Their youngest sister Mirian, 21 years old and still in school.

Isabella is 5 foot 10. She has an athletic body since she’s Sergio’s training and running partner. She’s also his manager when Rene’ takes time out to spend time with his family. Isabella graduated top of her class in businesses management and recently got her PHD in sports science. Her hair was chocolatey brown and curly. She has it straightened every 6 months as she can’t control it. Her eyes were hazel brown with a tint of green. Sergio calls her the odd ball since the other 3 sibling have fair hair.

Isabella was tested when she was 14 years old since she found school super boring as she felt she wasn’t challenged academically also she was bullied for being a said know it all.

Her mum Paqui and dad Jose’ made the choice to speak to the school after a family night to talk with both Sergio and Isabella to skip two years which meant Isabella would be in his class. Since Sergio and Isabella were so close people thought they were twins so it didn’t matter to either of them that they would be in the same class.

Sergio was in the same school as her, only he was 2 years ahead. When he heard his so called friends talk about her intelligence and called her disrespectful names such as teacher’s pet, nerd and a freak he turned red and actually punched a guy. He cut off contact with the group and spent time protecting his sister.

When the tests came out doctors informed their mother and father that her IQ currently was at 173 and might grow when she continues to collect information both academically and life lessons.

The next three years went by in a blur for Isabella and Sergio. Isabella had applied to go to the university of Oxford in London for her masters which they quickly accepted her in. Sergio didn’t pursue is career in bull fighting since Paqui was dead set against it so he pursued his career in football after talking to Rene’ with Camas FC where his talent as a defender flourished and developed. Jose’ and Rene’ became his agents as soon as Sergio’s potential was seen. Mirian went to design school since her dream was to be a fashion designer. She just loved, clothes, Colours, Shoes, jewellery and bags.

Isabella had just graduated when she recieved the news from Sergio that Seville were selling him to Real Madrid. She Packed her stuff, sold her apartment and bought airline tickets to Madrid to be close to her family. After the transfer Rene’ became Sergio’s agent full time while Isabella took the business side.

I will start this story in 2012 after Isabella got her PHD in sports science and a physiotherapy masters degree online out of boredom. While Sergio was recuperating from a leg injury. Iker has gone to Porto.


	2. Chapter 2: Sergio’s Rehab plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think here or on my tumblr page @footballtennisfreak.

Isabella’s POV

I was currently shopping at the supermarket for the house I shared with Sergio who was impatiently waiting for me in the car. He had already called me 5 times in the span of 10 minutes. Sergio was currently in rehab as he had injured his right leg. As his doctor and sports scientist he was under my care.

I heard my phone ring again to which I groaned. I pulled it out of my bag and answered it without even looking at the caller ID “Sese, for God’s sake I’m nearly ready just have to pay the woman and I’m coming out. Call me again and I’ll return your salted caramel ice cream.” I said loosing my patience making the girl at the till laugh.

“Isabella it’s Toni Nadal, did I catch you at a wrong time?” Toni asked.

“ Sorry Toni I’m at the supermarket and I’ve got an impatient Sergio constantly ringing to see if I’m ready. But I’ve got time for you. If he calls he can meet my voicemail and get acquainted.” I said laughing.

“Rafael and I are in Madrid and I was wondering if you could meet with us to see if by loosing some of the muscle weight if he needs vitamins etcetera. His knees are much better. It’s only the hard courts that are giving him problems but we’ve gotten in contact with Nike to adjust the cushions in his soles which seem to work.” Toni said as a paid the girl and grabbed the shopping bag.

As I began my walk to the car I said “Yep that’s fine Toni just let me know when you and Rafa get settled and we’ll meet up and check things over. Just a warning I’ll have to bring Sergio with me as I’m scared he’ll either injure himself further or get pushed into going on the pitch quicker then I would like”.

“ That’s fine. Thanks for the warning.” Toni said making me laugh as I glared at Sergio. I put the shopping in the back and entered the car.

“I’ll see you soon Toni. Let me know when you and Rafa are settled and I’ll come do my job.” I said.

“Will do. Thanks Isabella.” Toni said hanging up.

“Toni wants you to check Rafa over?” Sergio asked.

“Yep.” I said looking at Sergio who’s smile had fallen.

“Great. So while you’re there I have to deal with Dr. Maria Fernandez.” Sergio said groaning. Dr Fernandez is Real Madrid’s doctor with a love for Sergio. Sergio hates her as she’s super clingy.

“I’m not handing you over Sese. You’re coming with me. You have two months max to begin training, I’m letting no clingy bitch touch you. I don’t want you to get a setback.” I said.

“I can’t wait to get back Isa.” Sergio said.

“ I know and together we’ll get there. I just need you to help me by putting in the effort. Starting tomorrow we’re going to work on the upper body with weightlifting. Since we switched you to the new diet I know that you can afford to build up with muscle. Wednesday and Friday will be dedicated to the treadmill. When I see you’re not wincing we’re upping the training to 60 minutes on the treadmill. Next week we’re working on your chest, back and stomach. The week after we’ll start with low weights on your leg muscles. After treadmill training on Wednesday and Friday you’re free for the day unless you want to work on something. Sunday you’re free from everything and recuperate.” I said as Sergio pulled into the driveway.

I got out and went to grab the bag but Sergio beat me to it. He pulled me into a hug and whispered a thank you in my ear. I smiled and went to open the front door so we could get in.


	3. Chatper 3: Feels like Babysitting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio and Rafa vs Isabella. Yikes!

I was in the gym working out with Sergio doing weight lifting.

“How’s being back to the gym feeling Sese?” I asked.

“Great, though my arms are starting to burn now.” Sergio said.

“5 more minutes then you’re in the hot tub for 20 mins. I would’ve made you take an ice bath but that’ll be in 3 weeks. I want to see how well you recouperate by shocking your system.” I said.

“Why must you torture me?” Sergio moaned

“Hot tub now.” I commanded turning the stereo on. Low and behold it was Sergio’s god damn flamenco music making me roll my eyes.

“I was looking for that CD for my car. Thought I lost it so I got another.” Sergio said with a proud grin.

“How the hell do Rene’, Mirian and I listen to actual music and you listen to this crap?” I said shaking my head. I saw Sergio smile as he knew I actually had a soft spot to it since I was forced into listening to Sergio’s crap way to much.

“Don’t lie you like it too.” Sergio said making me roll my eyes.

“Only because you force me to listen to it every bloody day” I said. I heard people from the gym mumble so I looked out to find Rafa and Toni. I walked out of the training room and said “Hey guys come and join us.”

Rafa and Toni came over and hugged me and entered the training room. Sergio went to get up to greet them but I said “Sese sit your ass down. We’re nearly at the finishing line, if you slip and hurt yourself I’m flying back to Seville and staying with mum and dad for two months and I will hand you over to Dr.Fernandez.” I said pointing at him.

“Fine, Jesus. Hi Rafa. Hi Toni. I would stand up and greet you but I really don’t want Dr. Fernandez touching me so I have to stay here.” Sergio said pointing at the hot tub.

“That’s fine capi, we need you to recouperate to have you back on that pitch.” Rafa said making me smile at the encouragement.

“ In two months he begins training with the boys unless the idiota manages to injure himself again by slipping in that hot tub. Sergio you can hit the showers just be careful please.”

“Thank god.” Sergio said getting out slowly.

As Sergio headed to the showers Toni turned to me and asked “ How is he doing?”

“ He’s much better now. He’ ll have a scar on his leg which he’ s not happy about and for a while I actually thought he was going to sue the doctor. But now it’s turned to with this I’ll look more tough. But we’ve got a plan and fingers and toes crossed he’ll be back in action in 2 months.” I said.

I looked over at Rafa Who was warming up on the bike and asked “ How is patient number 2 doing?”

“ As I said on the phone, things are much better except for when it comes to hard court. His knee seems to get irritated so it flares up again.” Toni said.

“ Toni, it’s expected. Hard court is a pain in the ass on any normal player let alone an aggresive one like Rafa. You said Nike have customised his shoes again right?”

“Yes they did. Rafa said they were great comfort” Toni said.

“ I know Rafa is off for a month, and I can’t believe I’m saying this but I have Sergio on a fittness scheme which will benefit Rafa. It’s a week on arms, with weights, second week is stomach, back and chest. Third week is legs. Wednesday and Friday is treadmill for 6O minutes then longer as the body gets used to it. Then ice bath or hot tub for 30 Minutes and a cooldown on the bike for 15 minutes, obviously we have to adjust some things to suite Rafa.” I said.

“I would have to talk to Maymo (Rafa’s actual physio) but it sounds good. We’ll sort things out then Rafa, Maymo and I will fly out and start the plan. Though I would need you to supervise.” Toni said.

“That’s fine. You 3 can stay at the house then we can work at piece without media attention in the home gym. We’ve got everything we need.” I said.

“ Are you sure?” Toni asked.

“ I will need help babysitting those two.” I said.

“ Come on! We’re not that bad!” Sergio said.

“ Sergio the last time Rafa was over I left you both alone for 15 minutes while I made lunch to find that you managed to fill 90 balloon with water, go up on the roof and drop them on people 3 stories down. Tell me again how you aren’t that bad?” I asked.

“ We did apologise to you but you weren’t accepting it” Rafa said.

“ You were laughing like hyenas all the way. It feels like I’m babysitting you two when you’re together.” I said.

“ That’s because you love us” Sergio said.

“ No. That’s because if they arrest you they would call me since Toni would refuse and I would have to come bail you two idiots out.” I said rolling my eyes.

“ You know me so well Isa.” Toni said laughing.

“ Yeah, Yeah.” I said sticking my tounge out at him.


	4. Chapter 4: Heart to heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH love!!

Rafa, Sergio, Titin (Rafael Maymo who is Rafa’s actual physio) and I were in the gym we have at our house. Sergio was doing crunches while Rafa was running on the treadmill with Titin dictating his pace.

The door bell rang as I threw a towel at Sergio. “ I’ll get it. Hey Titin make sure Sergio continues those crunches. He’s got five minutes left.” I said walking out and heading for the stairs to go upstairs. Our gym was in the basement.

I opened the door to find Iker standing outside. “Iker, I’ve missed seeing your face.” I said pulling him in for a hug.

“I’ve missed you too trouble. The Bernabéu is not the same without any Ramos sibling running havoc. I bet that brother of yours is driving you crazy.” Iker said messing my hair.

“He has way too much energy so I make him work out more in the gym. He’s nearly back to playing.” I said fixing my hair after I closed the door.

“Can I see him?” Iker asked making me laugh.

“Of course. Rafa is here too. We’re working out a new treatment for his knees. Hopefully they aren’t giving Titin hell.” I said rolling my eyes as we began walking downstairs.

“You’re babysitting then.” Iker said laughing.

“Shut up. Uncle Toni is here too. Just not today, he’s got a meeting.” I said opening the door.

“How long does it take for you to open a door? Did you buy more clothes and shoes?” Sergio said while doing push ups.

“No Sese. I was talking to Iker.” I said rolling my eyes.

“That’s great. How is he?” Sergio said making me shake my head as I looked at Iker who was laughing.

“Stop. Turn around and see for yourself dimwit.” I said walking over to Rafa.

Sergio did that and slowly got up. “Iker, what are you doing here?”

“Well as I told Isa the Bernabéu is too quiet without any Ramos sibling running havoc so I came here to see you so we could go for lunch.” Iker said looking at me.

“You’re ready for the day Sese. All you’ve got left is an ice bath later on or you’ll be in pain tomorrow. Raf no idea why you’re laughing you’ve got an ice bath before lunch.” I said making him groan.

“Thanks Isa. I’ll just have a shower and grab my crutches.” Sergio said going to his room.

“ He’s still on crutches Isa? I thought you said he was nearly ready to play.” Iker asked.

“ He’s only using them for extra support. But he’s been in the gym since 8am so he doesn’t want to aggrevate his leg. How long are you in Madrid for?” I asked.

“I’m here for the whole month. Told them I need to spend time with my family.” Iker said making me smile.

“So in other words that means you’re staying with us too. Great!” I said sarcastically.

“Hey Rafa how are you doing?” Iker asked after messing up my hair making me shove him.

“I’m feeling good. I want to be ready for the hard court season.” Rafa said sitting in the ice bath.

“Which you will be. How’s that ice bath doing?” I asked taking a picture of him.

“Isa don’t put that picture up or you’ll join me.” Rafa threatened.

“Yeah yeah yeah. Took it for blackmailing purposes. I’ve done it to Iker and Sergio loads of times.” I said.

“Cristiano, Isco and Marco too. She relishes on blackmail.” Iker said.

“Whatever. Rafa hit the showers. Iker let’s go to the living room.” I said walking out of the gym waving at Titin.

“Are you ok with me staying here Isa?” Iker asked as we entered the living room.

“Of course I am. You’re another brother to me Iker. Also who will gossip with me about Sergio if I didn’t have you?"I said.

"No one. You need more friends that are girls.” Iker said.

“I’ve got Gabby. She’s enough thanks and sometimes too much.” I said.

Gabby is a 23 year old nurse. Super hyper but a very patient listener. Even though she’s originally from Barcelona she’s an avid Real Madrid supporter. She has a crush on Marco Assensio which she’s not afraid to hide it. She’s 5 foot 11 with blonde hair that flows to her mid back. She has green eyes. She’s also a part time model but she doesn’t want a career out of it. She’s an Audi TT driver, since according to her supporting Real Madrid means supporting their sponsors. Yes I’m serious! My daily car is an Alfa Romeo Giuletta quadrofoglio in sky blue. It’s been my main baby for 7 years and never has it let me down. My weekend car is an Audi R8 given to me from Sergio for my 25th birthday as a thank you for being there for him.

Sergio walked into the room looking like he wore all his wardrobe.

“Go and change Sese. You look like a lunatic.” I said.

“It’s Gucci. Cristiano said it suits me.” Sergio whined.

“Sergio, Cristiano also told you to dye your hair platinum blonde which made you look like a yellow highlighter. Go change.” I said.

“Fine.” Sergio said going upstairs to his room again.

“What blonde hair on Sergio?” Iker asked.

“Sergio was bored of his hair and Cristiano suggested blonde. Sergio being Sergio went platinum blonde.” I said.

“Oh that blonde. That was simply horrible” Iker said shuddering.

(2013 - Sergio Ramos! - what the hell was he thinking) (http://thesergioramos.com/sergio-ramos-blonde/)

 

“Now that’s one hell of a midlife crises Iker” I said laughing.

“What are you two laughing about now?” Sergio asked finally wearing something proper. (https://www.pinterest.com/pin/300544975107657979/)

 

“You and your midlife crises.” I said sticking my tounge out at him just as Rafa walked in the living room.

“Hey Rafa.” Sergio said pulling me up for a hug.

“Going out?” Rafa asked.

“Yep going for dinner to catch up with Mr. Red card.” Iker said.

“Well excuse me, I’m not a saint like you San Iker.” Sergio said.

“Okay kids, go on this date before you break up what hasn’t even started yet.” I said making Rafa giggle. I won’t bore you but Iker loves Sergio, Sergio loves Iker. Both are stupid for not talking to each other about their feelings.

“Can I take your Audi?” Iker asked blushing after my comment.

“ Sure, just don’t let dimwit drive yet. He’s got a week left for the all clear on driving.” I said kissing Sergio’s cheek then I kissed Iker’s.

“Thank you. See you later. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Sergio said making me laugh.

“Then I can do everything because you’ve done worse.” I said.

“She’s gotten you there Sese. Now let’s go.” Iker said dragging him out of the house.

“Finally. Peace, quite and no Sergio. Yeay! Do you want pizza Raf?” I asked.

“Yes please. What film do you want to watch?” Rafa asked me.

“No clue. Pick one then if it’s bad we can entertain your fans and mock it as we usually do.” I said.

Rafa chose Batman vs superman which I was meant to watch but life got in the way.

“I’ll prepare the film you get glasses and the wine Isa.” Rafa said kissing my cheek making my heart stop. Yes, I, Isabella Ramos Garcia have a crush on Rafael Nadal Parera and have done for over 5 years.

After getting the wine and it was poured the doorbell rang. I walked to the door and paid the delivery guy for the pizza. I walked back to the living room and joined Rafa on the sofa. He was already live streaming making me roll my eyes.

“You know how we planned to do this if the film was bad? I thought why not start now.” Rafa said.

“Good thing. I just read the reviews earlier they said it was bad and put them to sleep.” I said.

“Why did you read the reviews?” He asked.

“Sese was bothering me and I was bored.” I said.

“Let’s start the film. We’re watching Batman vs Superman guys.” Rafa said.

10 minutes into the film.

“Well this film is shit.” I said yawning.

“I think I had a power nap for 5 minutes.” Rafa said stretching.

“ So the noise was actually you snoring.” I said laughing.

“Shut up. Let’s read a few comments.” Rafa said tickling my side.

“Who’s she?” Rafa read out then looked at me laughing.

“Well I’m my mum and Dad’s daughter. I’m my two brother’s younger sister and my sister’s older sister.” I said making Rafa laugh at my smart ass answer.

“Really Isa. You’re going to get shy. Do you and Sese even get shy?” Rafa asked teasing me.

“Shut up Rafa. I’m Isabella Ramos Garcia, I’m Sergio Ramos’s younger sister. I’m a doctor in sports science and a physiotherapist. I also am his business manager but god bless little sister Mirian who has taken over temporarily. Happy Rafa?” I asked him.

“Very.” Rafa said nudging me in the side.

“Are you a couple?” Rafa read out and quickly said: “Isabella is one of my closest and dearest of friends. She’s helped me way to much throughout the years. I really don’t know what I would do without her.”

I smiled and said: “You’re one of my closest and most dearest of friends too. With that we are off to continue watching the worst movie ever made.”

Rafa added: “Thank you for watching this stream, I will see all my fans very soon. Good night.”

“Rafa thank you for saying what you said about me.” I said hugging him.

“Isa don’t hate me for this but I’ve been meaning to do this for over 5 years.” Rafa said moving closer to me. Soon his lips fell on mine and let me tell you it was bliss.

After a while I broke the kiss and said “Rafa, I could never hate you, I’ve liked you for over 5 years too.”

“ God if weren’t so stupid we would’ve probably been married by now.” Rafa said kissing me on the lips.

“Probably. You just never know babe.” I said.

“Do you think Sese and Iker will get together?” Rafa asked.

“Raf, I think so. The only thing about why they don’t want to take it to the next step is that though times have changed idiots unfortunately still exist.” I said.

“Isa, if need be I will show my support in public to them.” Rafa said.

“Raf I’ve not gotten the Ramos temperament for nothing. They talk shit they’ll be getting sued the lot of them.” I said.

“Now let’s watch another movie.” Rafa said kissing me.

Little did Rafa and Isabella know that even though the living room door was shut, Sergio and Iker were at the door listening in.

Sergio smiled when he heard their love for the both of them. It only made him fight for he wants. Sergio kissed Iker then dragged him up to his bedroom to sleep but not before sending a text saying:

"IKER AND I ARE GOING TO BED. WE HEARD WHAT YOU BOTH SAID.   
THANK YOU. LOVE YOU AND GOOD NIGHT xxx

Isabella who was currently cuddled on to Rafa’s chest looked at her phone and smiled. Isa turned her phone to him so he could read it. His face instantly brightened making Isabella laugh. Soon she cuddled up into him while Rafa was entertained with smelling the faint coconut scent in her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Tumblr on footballtennisfreak ! xx


End file.
